


Practice Makes Perfect

by cavale



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven搞砸了一場吻戲，但只有接吻的雙方知道，對他人而言這或許沒什麼，他卻放不下心裡的在意。俗話總是說練習為成功之母，既然想要在演技上精益求精，那也得找個適當對象重覆練習。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 根據S02E04改編。  
> 自行腦補混雜事實有。

　　他怎麼也料想不到Lauren那句感想殺傷力如此巨大。  
　　幸好暫且的戲分只有那一幕，卸完妝後他匆促的離開拍片現場，穿過正在耗時化皮開肉綻特效妝的臨時演員們，假裝沒留意到Jon高舉未填彈獵槍叫喚他的名字，Steven唯一執著的念頭只剩避開人群，躲得越遠越好。一如戲中的Glenn。  
　　  
　　傍晚時分，了無胃口的Steven回絕同劇組一齊進餐，推辭說疲倦想早點上床，實是跑去片場週遭散心，等到夜幕完全降了下來，才拖著發痠的雙腿折返營地。  
　　  
　　他沒回自己的拖車。  
　　儘管猶豫幾分，他卻還是控制不住衝動，近乎反射性的拍上Norman私人拖車門板，一聲比一聲急切，甚至益發響亮，「Norm，是我。」  
　　  
　　「Steve！」  
　　轟然敞開門扉，本想繼續拍門的Steven差點重心不穩栽到對方懷裡，換來一陣慍怒的嘶聲問候，他站定腳跟，這才發現盥洗完的Norman半裸上身，股骨以下套在淺灰棉褲內，頸間圈著一條毛巾，支手拂去沿髮鬢流下的水珠。  
　　「大夥兒都說你今天不對勁，尤其是Lauren。我還以為你怎麼了，該不會是被一大群粉絲行屍拖去啃了？」  
　　面對單刀直入的問法，他慌亂的收回停留在Norman胸口刺青上的視線，靦腆的從男人側身讓出空間進入，雖有備而來，他仍頓時語塞，支吾的擠出實話：「我今天……表現不太好。」  
　　「表現不好？」Norman瞥了一眼，指向單側沙發示意他坐，嘴裡邊咕噥著他的說詞，邊走向小冰箱，問道，「你要水還是啤酒？」  
　　Steven抿濕龜裂的下唇，他想不起上次什麼時候進食的，但不覺得飢餓，於是輕微聳聳肩，「都好。」  
　　「嗯，我看給你果汁好了。」Norman淺笑，硬塞了黃澄澄的柳橙汁到Steven掌心，飲品的冰冷低溫激起大片的雞皮疙瘩，讓他哆嗦的縮回手。  
　　見狀，Norman趁勢拾起準備給自己的罐裝啤酒貼上Steven臉頰，滿意的看著處於劣勢的黑髮男子徒勞閃躲，被自己逼到沙發轉角的邊上，順帶憶起劇本載錄的內容，噢，好像是親熱戲──  
　　「我倒是沒什麼聽說，至少Bill沒說話，沒喊停不就是沒問題的意思嗎？」  
　　  
　　Steven撥開夾擊的啤酒，半是苦澀拉下臉，選擇實話實說，「拍攝途中算是順利，頂多和Lauren對手戲脫衣服半裸有點怪異，或者說害臊。」  
　　當Steven開始訴說後，作為沉默的諦聽者，Norman抄起餐桌旁的劇本，一頁頁翻弄著白紙黑字，沒吭氣任他繼續。  
　　講到喉頭縮緊，Steven始覺乾澀的宛如砂紙摩娑著聲帶，他大口猛灌掉半杯果汁，以手背揩去嘴角滲出的殘液，靦腆的說道，「你知道的，她平常比較哥兒們，所以……」  
　　  
　　「下戲後Lauren跟你說了什麼？」  
　　突地從台詞間抬起蒼藍的眼眸，Norman一針見血的注視著他，Steven則苦惱的怨懟自己的表情應該先於話語洩漏了內心。  
　　「……吻得有點糟。」他垂首把玩著手中的玻璃杯，悶聲回道。  
　　  
　　這下Steven著實後悔了，原是一本正經的Norman聞言，立即把臉埋在毛巾中捂住笑聲，卻掩不住整身劇烈顫抖的背叛，岔氣幾回後，深呼吸想順暢氣息，但又在望見Steven的那刻前功盡棄，「我的天，你真該看看方才的表情，Steve。」  
　　Steven經不住激將，拿起沙發上裝飾的Sean人頭枕搥了對方兩記，遏止Norman脫軌的反應，自己卻也感染那氣氛，夥同笑了起來。  
　　「嘿，又不是說你身上多了一塊贅肉。」  
　　孰料無心的回應又換來Steven肩頸一瞬僵硬，Norman連忙安撫彷彿尾巴被連續踩踏同個痛處，而豎起全身體毛般的亞裔貓，「我說笑的。」  
　　手掌覆上Norman環過肩頭的溫熱輕拍，Steven半不甘願的接受Norman的調笑，可也沒漏看男人眼底閃現的促狹。  
　　  
　　「話說回來Glenn在藥房那場戲──」  
　　「根本是受驚嚇的小鹿斑比？」將Norman未完的語尾接續過去，Steven苦笑，「是呀，其實那場親熱戲的接吻部分都是Lauren主動湊過來，我傻在原地，不知道手該往哪擺、要回應些什麼，像塊木頭。吻得有點糟已經算是客氣的評語了。」  
　　「至少你演的方向沒有錯。」Norman蹙眉答覆。  
　　「哈，別在意，我猜我只是自尊心受創。」故作輕鬆的Steven滑出男人結實的臂膀，一屁股坐到Norman正對面的摺疊椅上，往前傾身，字字句句認真的說，「我需要你幫我。」  
　　「怎麼個幫法？」  
　　原以為Steven要的只是男人間談話，一位分憂解勞的朋友，而Steven這麼一開口，Norman反而是墮入五里霧中，摸不清他的意圖。  
　　  
　　「教我怎麼接吻。」  
　　  
　　  
　　這麼荒謬的請求應該也只有Steven會想到。  
　　Norman暗忖，一瞬不一瞬的瞧著Steven，想大眼瞪小眼讓他知難而退，或是拆穿玩笑的意圖，不過自Steven真誠的回望研判，Norman恍然發現Steven不僅是認真的，而且是深思熟慮、下定決心才敢提起。  
　　「不是我說你在開玩笑，Steve。」而是你他媽的貨真價實的在開玩笑。Norman無法解讀自己此時應該有的心情是什麼，困惑？高興？  
　　他承認自己打從第一季開始相處，即是想要接近單純有如孩童的Steven，看著他即興表演逗大家開懷捧腹，白晰到連亞特蘭大日曬對他沒半點威脅的臉頰浮上紅暈，每度接觸，他便意識到自己更加深陷，甚至想要到欲望螫人的地步。  
　　  
　　但是自動送上門來的情況他還是初次遇到，未擦乾的髮梢持續淌下水珠，滴落在紙面上的水漬暈開了印刷的台詞。Norman啞然失笑，反問，「你說說看，吻技要怎麼教？」  
　　  
　　唾沫梗在喉間悶咳了聲，Steven頹敗的衝著Norman擺擺手，自己沒個主意，「呃……我還沒想到那麼遠......」  
　　「你該不會想找我實際練習吧？」  
　　重心朝後軟墊一靠，斜倚在沙發上的Norman托腮，以指腹輕按著眼眶，壓迫性的微瞇雙眼，嚇得Steven後背緊貼椅面，生怕無禮的要求冒犯了眼前的前輩，趕緊改口說抱歉我打擾你了這小問題我自己解決就行，緊接急切的起身退開座椅，險些撞倒一旁的擺飾。  
　　  
　　「我怎麼了嗎？」  
　　緩緩展開手裡的劇本紙捲，Norman掃視個大概，便將劇中Maggie的台詞讀出聲，立即見效的止住Steven逃離尷尬現場的衝動，果不其然，旋過身來是雙飽含驚訝的瞪大眼瞳。  
　　點頭示意，Norman微揚唸稿，銜接Steven回到早晨拍戲的記憶，毫不費力引出那些背得滾瓜爛熟的對句。  
　　  
　　「沒有。」  
　　意識到話語自然脫口的過快，Steven單手叉在腰上，目光飄盪在地板四週，選擇俯首而非心虛的對上Norman的逼視，垂在身側的右手則扒亂了髮旋的規則性，看似狼狽的虛闔眼瞼，否認道，「沒、沒有，不、我絕不會跟你發生關係……呃嗯，天呀，我、我不知道我在說什麼了。」  
　　他不斷搖晃著思緒成結的腦袋，感覺茫然、無助，只聽得男人起身時在塑料沙發上輾過的磯碴聲響，拖曳著腳步踏來。  
　　當感覺到那略高於自身的體溫近在咫尺，Steven睜眼，發現身高差距讓視線平視著Norman鎖骨微凹處，正前方的頸項有著令人傾羨的肌理線條，突出的喉結來回滑動──倏然，他驚覺彼此是否太過靠近，快快歛下不規矩的焦點，迴避促使他分心的景象。  
　　Steven宥於急遽縮短的間距，得昂起下頷承接對方的目光，Norman卻不接話，僅是輕托其後腦勺細細端詳他半晌，近得足以感受流連的痕跡，鼻尖若有似無撫擦過他的面頰。  
　　可能是詮釋的方式迥異吧。Steven默默在心裡安慰自己，不知道Norman下一步將如何發展，卻也不敢出聲詢問，溫馴的待在懷抱裡，逕自瞅著男人上唇邊的褐痣，然後不自覺嚥下唾液。  
　　最終Norman戳破沉默的阻隔，附於Steven耳畔悄聲說著，溫濕的氣流惹得他發癢，「我會和你做愛。」  
　　  
　　是有這麼一瞬間──Steven以為他們不是在進行自己提議的吻戲特訓。  
　　或許是那句話聽起來真實得很有份量，沉甸甸的按壓在胸口上使他緩不過氣，也可能是因他手掌恰好貼在Norman左胸膛的刺青上，穩健的心搏透過皮膚相觸傳遞過來。  
　　「真的嗎？」久未從震懾裡擺脫，Steven花費好番力氣才尋回自己聲音，可飄渺的有如自遠方傳來，他為了掩飾聲線裡的隱隱顫抖而壓低嗓音，喃喃反問，「為什麼？」  
　　Norman無聲的咧嘴笑開，喟嘆Steven連反應依舊照劇本上走，完全被Glenn這個角色制約，真是單純。  
　　淺淺的於黑髮男人額角印上親吻，Norman以自己的風格配合往下演，「你真當我是十萬個為什麼？」  
　　  
　　見到滿面潮紅的Steven一啟一閉的薄唇喪失回話能力，Norman甚是滿意，趁隙湊上前攫獲，連咬帶吮的徘徊在唇間，不顧Steven抵在胸前的雙掌奮力外推的掙扎，舔拭輕微滲出血絲的裂口，而潛入其間的舌逗弄對方的反應遲鈍，時而交纏，時而滑過齒列，直至耗盡所有喘息才緩然分開，任重心不穩的Steven挽住他有力的臂膀緩過氣來。  
　　  
　　Norman回過神時，Steven已率先解開懷抱，退後一步給予彼此冷靜地帶，別開眼盯著從他肩上拽落的濕溽毛巾。  
　　「吻……」  
　　Steven遲了一會才開口，聲音乾乾的，沒什麼起伏。  
　　  
　　不是沒想過最壞情況，Norman把Steven支吾其詞的猶豫看在眼底，若稱自己不在乎那可是自欺欺人，推開後灌入臂彎的濕冷空氣，即使和前妻簽字離婚後過了幾年他仍不曾習慣，可至少他不後悔這麼做，如果這是讓對方明白自己心意的唯一途徑。  
　　「你是想問為什麼嗎？」  
　　就在那刻，Steven伸手環過Norman後頸，拉低個頭稍高的男人，當Norman尚未意會過來時，青澀卻直接的緊緊相貼兩人唇瓣，而後迅速的分開，不待男人出聲攔下便逃也似的奪門而出，留下詫異的Norman和一道未闔上的門縫。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「還有很大的進步的空間呢。」  
　　Norman無法自己的微笑，彎身拾起散落一地的劇本。  
  
  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                                                                                                    FIN.01292012


End file.
